Le BAU dans tout ses états
by pingoo
Summary: Drabbles sur nos profilers préférés...
1. Tell Me Where It Hurts

**Titre: Tell Me Where It Hurts.**

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau, Dereck Morgan, Emily Prentiss.**

**Résumé: Drabble.**

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série.************Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

-Encore? Soupira Emily Prentiss lorsqu'elle vu sa petite amie et partenaire Jennifer Jareau guidé Dereck Morgan son partenaire et meilleur ami vers la cuisine. L'agent café au lait saignait du nez. Chose plutôt courante lorsqu'il défiait JJ au football.

-C'est rien, fit Morgan alors que JJ jetait un coup d'oeil de plus près.

-Tatata! Ce n'est pas rien, espèrons juste que ce n'est pas cassé... Morgan grimaça, ce qui lui caussa un regard noir de la part de la blonde.

-Pirouette Cacaouette... Emily commença à chantonner.

Malheureusement Morgan avait déjà entendu le refrain, plus d'une fois. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'essayer de battre JJ sur son terrain. Et le football est décidement son terrain.

-Oh la Ferme Prentiss! Il grogna alors que JJ passait une serviette sur son nez pour essuyer le sang.


	2. Pause Mikado

**Titre: Pause Mikado. **

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Dereck Morgan, Spencer Reid.**

**Résumé: Drabble.**

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série.************Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Jennifer Jareau avec dans les bras une pile de dossiers, s'avança vers les bureaux de ses collègues et amis. C'est derniers semblaient concentrés sur tout sauf sur leur travail. Spencer Reid était littéralement absorbé par un livre donnant à l'encyclopédie pâle figure. Quand au deux autres grands gamins qu'étaient Dereck Morgan et Emily Prentiss, ils étaient très occupés par une bataille de Mikado... Et même de Mikado Laser! Ils maniaient les long biscuits chocolatés comme des sabre laser. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant quand on savait que les références à Star Wars, Star Treck et Doctor Who étaient monaie courante avec ses trois là.

Trop occupés par leur reconstruction de la guerre des étoiles, personne n'avait vu JJ venir. La blonde allait profiter de cette situation, c'était sur. Elle posa sa pile de paperasse sur le bureau de Spence, le faisant presque sauter au plafond de surprise. Et, avant qu'aucun d'eux n'aient eu le temps de dire ouf, elle confisqua les deux mikado et les savoura devant les bouches béates des trois autres.

-mmhm... c'est bon les Mikado!

Les bouches des trois profileurs ne s'étaient toujours pas refermées...

-Bah quoi? La pause est finie... Et JJ repartie vers son bureau, chantonante.

-Pff...du coup on pourra pas savoir qui à gagné... bouda Dereck.

-Rêve pas Morgan, c'est moi la meilleure! Le charia Emily.

-C'est ça...T'as de la chance que Blondie les aient confisqués, je t'aurais botté les fesses...

Et tout deux étaient reparti pour un long débat. Spencer soupira et mit son livre de côté. La pause était finie.


	3. Help!

**Titre: Help! **

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Dereck Morgan, Spencer Reid.**

**Résumé: Drabble.**

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série.************Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

JJ avait besoin d'aide. La pile de dossiers qu'elle devait apporter à Spence, Dereck et Emily était si haute qu'elle avait du mal à voir où elle mettait les pieds.

Malheureusement, à deux pas des bureaux, elle trébucha sur l'une des boulettes de papier que Morgan avait lançé à Reid, ce qui l'a fit lâcher les dossiers qui attérirent au sol avec grand fracas.

-Et Meeeerdeeee! Jura la blonde.

Dereck et Spencer, pour le moins choqués, ne réagirent pas et restèrent confortablement sur leurs sièges. Emily, par contre, se leva illico et se précipita à la rescousse de sa collègue. Elle l'aida à ramasser la tonne de dossiers éparpillés au sol.

-Merci Emily, JJ embrassa la joue de la brune. Toi au moins tu viens me secourir, pas comme certains...

Emily rougit. JJ passa son bras autour de la taille de la brune.

-Mon héroine!

Dereck pouffa de rire. Emily vira au cramoisie.


	4. Un Génie dépassé

**Titre: Un Génie dépassé.**

**Personnages: Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, ****Dereck Morgan, ****Jennifer Jareau****.**

**Résumé: Drabble.**

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série.************Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Il n'y avait aucun doute, Emily Prentiss était douée pour l'apprentissage des langues. Personne ne lui nié ce don là. C'était un don plus qu'une faculté, bien qu'il est très certainement, très surement un lien étroit avec son enfance baladée entre divers pays à cause du métier de sa mère. Elle parlait couramment l'Espagnol, l'Anglais, l'Italien, le Français, l'Arabe et le Portugais. Son don pour les langues était un grand atout pour le Département des Sciences du Comportement.

Spencer Reid assommait presque tout le monde avec ses statistiques indéchiffrables et systématiques en toute occasion, même si ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Il était capable de lire une moyenne de sept livres (parfois du format d'une encyclopédie) par semaine et possédait trois doctorats. On parlait souvent de lui, comme du petit génie abandonné à sa naissance, laissé dans un panier devant la porte du FBI.

Alors qu'Emily, Spencer et Dereck étaient occupés à remplir des dossier, attablés à leurs bureaux respectifs, le jeune génie allait commencé à débattre statistiquement au sujet de la climatisation dans les bureaux, mais Emily, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

-Vous saviez que même avec les progrès techniques, seulement 60% des bureaux sont équipés de climatisation...

Spencer afficha une mine aussi béate qu'un poisson. Dereck se mit à rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et de façon non déguisée.

-Bah quoi? Demanda la brune, confuse.

-Oh rien, tu viens juste de parler en langage statistique... Dereck Morgan se tourna alors vers Spencer. On dirait que tu n'es plus le petit génie du BAU champion!?

Spencer Reid fit alors quelque chose de très mature: il fit une boulette de papier et la lança sur l'autre profileur.

-Heee...s'offusqua Morgan à peine frôlé par la boulette.

A ce moment là, JJ s'approcha de leurs bureaux pour y déposer une nouvelle pile de fichier à consulter.

-Hé calmos les enfants!

-Oui maman! Les trois d'entre eux dire d'une même voix.

-Et Spence, un conseil, entraîne toi à viser...


	5. Fantôme es-tu là!

**Titre: Fantôme es-tu là?!**

**Personnages: ****Dereck Morgan, ****Spencer Reid, ****Emily Prentiss, ****Jennifer Jareau****.**

**Résumé: Drabble.**

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série.************Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

-Wou-hou! Il semble que l'hôtel soit hanté! S'exclama Dereck Morgan, garant le 4x4 dans lequel ils se trouvait en compagnie de Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau et Emily Prentiss, devant le batiment à l'allure un peu délabrée.

JJ, Prentiss et Reid se retournèrent d'un coup pour voir d'eux-même l'hôtel.

-Cool! Si ça se trouve on va rencontrer Casper! Ajouta Morgan.

-Si les fantômes existaient on le saurait, dit Reid.

Emily se tourna vers JJ:

-N'empêche que y'a des histoires de fantômes pas mal du tout!

-Moi, j'espère que c'est pas vrai qu'ils viennent chatouiller les pieds des gens la nuit, dit JJ.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te protégerai! Emily lui dit en tendant sa main que la blonde serra dans la sienne avec joie.

-Techniquement parlant, pour pouvoir chatouiller, il faudrait qu'il soit vivant...

-Viens pas me chercher plus tard si t'as peur Baby Boy! Rit Dereck.


	6. In which Spencer doesn't want to go,

**Titre: In which Spencer doesn't want to go, Hotch gives orders and Garcia is just her habitual self... **

**Personnages: Team. ****  
**

**Résumé: Drabble.**

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série.************Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

-Allez, debout tout le monde! On va au park d'attraction... Garcia sautillait devant l'amas de bureaux.

-Ah oui? Spencer Reid arqua un sourcil.

-Mmmhumm Genie Boy! Et ne dit pas non, tu as dit que tu venais...

-J'ai dis ça? Moi? Je n'ai jamais dis ça!?

Penelope se tourna vers Emily et JJ.

-Allez les filles, aidez moi à lui faire entendre raison... Allez quoi, solidarité féminine!

-Ok, allez Spence c'est juste pour une après midi...tu peux le faire... tenta JJ.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais Reid, c'est un ordre! Hotch dit avec sa voix de grand chef. Tout le monde y va sans exception.

Garcia se retourna vers Reid.

-Bah tiens, tu vois!? T'es obligé de venir! Nananère! Elle lui tira la langue.

Emily se retourna vers Hotch:

-Est-ce qu'on a besoin de lui faire passer un test pour les substances illicites?


End file.
